the miko and the fox
by kid love
Summary: " i dont know where i am but i dont think i want to leave atleast not until they are no longer sealed inside of me" Kagome Higarashi "kyubbi i think she is the one my soul mate! our mate!" Naruto Uzimaki


**Me:i** know I know I know I should be working on my other story's and not a new one! But I just don't have inspiration for the other ones any more! I mean I will get some ideas every now and again and write some stuff down on it but I just don't have the oomph that I did before for those story's but that's enough of that I'm going to try some thing new I'm going to dedicate each chapter to either a reader or a person that I know so without further ado this chapter is dedicated to my mom! thank you mom! You are really supportive of my writing dreams and even though you hate anime while I'm like a polar opposite and love it you still take the time to get on this website and read my fanfics every time I update so for that mom and a ton of other things. Thank You.

** Disclaimer: ***crying is heard from in front of a computer which is nex TV. With clips of Naruto and Inuyasha on it*WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so sad because I don't own either Inuyasha or Naruto! so don't sue me please!

I look to the night time sky and think of all that has happened in the course of my life to bring my to this point in my life. All of the beatings, all of the harsh words, all of the training, all of my life! Has prepared me for this momentous day where I am the Hokage, the leader of the village hidden in the leaves, the strongest ninja in my village, the protector of my people. But I am not yet complete and I know not why! 'mate' I hear a voice in my head say ''' Kyubbi what is a mate?''' 'your other half kit. In other words your soul mate.' '''MY WHAT!?''' Kyubbi starts to chuckle a little 'kit your mate every demon has one, your soul mate every human has one when I was sealed in your body our strings of fate merged into one so we have the same mate. So no need to fight there right?' we both start to laugh not caring if anyone thinks that I'm crazy since they cant hear Kyubbi "um excuse me sir?" I hear a timid voice ask I look over and see a girl -no woman- of about 18 -the same age I am- with mid-night black hair in two high pig-tails that reach the ground, a black leather corset that covers her chest with spaghetti straps, a black leather mini-skirt, and black knee-high leather boots with 3 inch heels, but the most striking thing about her is her eyes, they are a deep sapphire blue that I'm sure I could get lost in if I stared long enough, perfect pink full lips, and a small nose. All in all she is very beautiful. A giggle snaps me out of my assessment of her appearance and I see its coming from her 'her giggle sounds like bells' I think "do you like what you see?" I hear her laugh out "he-he sorry about that!" I say with my classic grin "so what do you need?" "well I was wondering how to get to the nearest village but now I'm wondering if ti would be alright if I sit with you." "sure!" I say patting the grass next to me with a huge grin on my face. She walks over to me and I see something I didn't notice before she has a kunai pouch on her left thigh. She sits down next to me then smiles at me "so whats your name?" she asks me "Naruto Uzimaki! believe it! whats yours?" "Kagome, Kagome Higarashi" she answers with that same smile on her face she looks up at the stars and brings her knees to her chest and puts her arms around them "its a new moon tonight I wonder how hes doing" she says still looking up at the sky "how whom doing?" I ask she looks at me and I see a sadness in her big blue eyes that can only be associated with missing someone but she still wears that same bright smile though it doesn't reach her eyes "oops sorry I didn't realize I said that out loud" she looks back at the stars. Then her eyes widen suddenly and she jumps to her feet then she starts running into the forest again. I look up at the sky to see what made her leave so suddenly and I see a hot pink streak across the sky heading in the direction Kagome ran in so I get up and go follow her.


End file.
